Thanksgiving? No thanks!
by JoJo1
Summary: Dinners and parties can be fun...but at Mutant High?


**Disclaimer:** Yup, all characters depicted in here are mine. God owes me a minor fortune (that the cheap bastard won't pay back) and I own the copyright to everything. There. That should settle things.  
**Archive:** Dolphin Haven. Anyone else, ask first and you might get lucky...  
**Feedback:** Is better than heroin  
**Author's notes:** An answer to the DDFH-themeweek. If that's good or bad remains to be seen...  
**Note 2**: A mix between trying to be serious and hopefully some fun moments. Some things stolen...from where I refuse to say ;-)  


_* indicates someone's consciense *_  


* * *

This is one of those nights. One of those nights when everything goes wrong. You know what I'm talking about. If you don't then you're just out of the womb. I don't know if I can explain what happened but I'll try. 

It was just a week ago, almost to the hour. It was supposed to be just a fun, relaxed thanksgiving dinner. 

*You knew it would end up like that.* 

That annoying voice again. And if I'm honest with myself, I know he's right. Very right. It was only a matter of time really and I couldn't fool myself or my friends any longer. 

*Well, yeah. Duh. Aren't you Einstein today? For how long did you think you could keep it a secret, huh? You've been lucky for long enough already.*   
Yeah, yeah. Lucky I haven't been killed.   
*I was going to say, lucky you haven't killed anyone else.~ 

What can I say to that? Except that agreeing once again. And it's been a close call a few times. Okay, okay. I admit it. I am an alcoholic, alright? Isn't that a laugh? A member of the X-men being a bigger threat to mankind than the threat's he's supposed to be fighting just because he can't keep his hands away from the bottle? 

I'm a weak, weak man. 

*Now you're seeing the truth here. About time too. I'm sick and tired of your excuses, I'm sick and tired of resolutions. You've quit time and time again with no results to speak of. You've not even been able to deal with your own reflection for quite some time so where's this sudden self-awereness coming from?* 

I had it shoved down my throat basically. By myself with some help from others but I've only got myself to blame for being caught with my hands in the cookie-jar, or in the whiskeybottle really. Did I want to get caught in the act? 

Be as it may be with that but the truth is: I did get caught and ended up ruining thanksgiving for everyone else to boot. The way I got caught was really stupid too. I mean, come on! I've been drinking for so many years now that I really should be able to hold the liquor for the time it takes to sit through a dinner! But oh no. Not me. 

What's that saying again? Or wasn't it a saying? Anyhow, I didn't just go out. I had to go out with a bang! 

How you ask? Well, I was sitting talking to Charles (how he was so clueless to my condition I will never understand. He's a telepath for crying out loud!) when I couldn't keep my eyes open or my balance anymore. I have no idea of how I got that drunk but there you have it. 

I slid off my chair. No, fell. I gotta be honest here and hit my head quite hard against the floor and got my visor knocked off me. 

I've never hated my gift and my weakness more than I did during that moment! Why am I cursed with both an uncontrollable gift and this darn soft spot for alcohol?? They both nearly caused a disaster today! 

Well, that's it. Everyone knows of it now and are walking on egg-shells around me. Everyone but one that is. 

Logan. 

He cornered me one day and said that he wouldn't let me destroy my life. Gotta admit that I first thought he would be the last to offer support but he was actually the first. 

Together with Hank as it turned out. They had apparently seen through me some time ago and came up with a plan to reveal it and to force me to seek help. 

They hadn't counted on the blowing-the-roof-off part of their plan (Thank God no one got hurt) but otherwise it worked beautifully. Hank's little concoction that he had slipped into my drinks somehow, the sly beast that he is, had made my tolerance just about disappear. 

I'm gonna fight this addiction of mine, make no mistake about that. No idea of how long it will take but I'll do it! 

Scott Summers is a survivor and Logan and Hank better be it too. They did it only out of the goodness of their hearts but I am still gonna pay 'em back for embarrassing me amongst everyone like that... 

*That's the spirit, old boy! Let me give you a couple of hints in that pay-back department, will you?* 

Let me get back to you on that, my dear old conscience. 


End file.
